


John's Fortune

by avxry



Series: The Fortune Teller [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fourth person, Future, Multi, Nonbinary Lafayette, Polyamory, fortune teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: Ah! Mr. Laurens! Do come in!





	

Ah! Mr. Laurens! Do come in!

Oh, names are easy. I know everyone's name before they say it.

Oh, really? Who recommended me?

Mr. Hamilton? I had thought that after our last session, he wouldn't be too keen on my practice.

Oh, I just told him something he didn't want to hear.

No, he's fine! He came asking about his future love, and -

Yes, Thomas Jefferson, did he tell you?

Mx. Lafayette knows Mr. Jefferson? Hm. Small world.

Oh, yes, I know them. They come around often.

Anyway! Back to you!

I suppose you're here to learn about love in your future.

. . . I just assumed. It's what people usually want to know.

You don't want to know about your love life?

Well, what _would_ you like to know?

Just a general reading of the future? I can do that, of course. Its just unusual, especially seeing as your situation . . .

Oh, no, it's nothing.

Well . . . I try to not meddle in the lives of the people I read, but . . .

Mx. Lafayette and Mr. Mulligan have both come to me, asking about love.

Well, I told them both what I saw.

. . . I thought you didn't want to know about love. Or were you just saying that?

Why are you afraid of the future, Mr. Laurens?

The future seems scary from where you're standing. But when it becomes the present, it's not so bad. It always becomes the present, eventually.

I like you, John Laurens. I can see why Lafayette and Hercules love you.

Yes, they love you. More than I can even explain.

There's no need to be afraid of the future. I can see it, all around me, and you can trust me when I say that it can be beautiful, if we let it.

I see your past, too. I know how it affects you still, with your father and his hatred. But the past . . . we can't allow it to live further than this moment, right now.

Let your future be beautiful, John.

Oh, listen to me. I say I'm not a therapist, and then what do I do? I go about giving advice. Forgive me.

Are you sure? That wasn't really a reading . . .

I can still give you your general reading, if you'd like.

Well, if you're certain. You're sure you don't want to know anything else?

Alright then. Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Laurens. It was a pleasure talking with you.

Goodbye!

Oh. It seems the parlor is empty. Well, it is getting late.

I guess that means it's time.

Are you ready?

**Author's Note:**

> are you ready?


End file.
